


What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas~

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Las Vegas AU, M/M, double personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wakes up to find that he is married after a night in Fabulous Las Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas~

It was morning, a Sunday morning. Early enough to see the gleam from Akaashi's new, white gold, wedding ring. It was a mans ring, plain and simple, it was the ring Akaashi would want to have when he _did_ get married.

He was pretty groggy from the intense partying of last nightー although, not remembering most of the events that had taken place. Akaashi wasn't panicking yet because he was always collected but he did notice the twiddling of his fingers. Akaashi looked around the room to find remnants of the night prior to this but only found the room to be a real mess that the maids to clean. They should expect these things to happen, it was Vegas after all.

He looked to his nightlife table to see that his phone was plugged in and fully charged. The background was of the newly wedded couple- Akaashi and another man- that resembled a rufous-legged owl and a horned owl. He looked through the photos that he, surprisingly, took last night and found a lot of pictures of the Akaashi and the other man kissing. Akaashi did not think that he would marry a man let alone someone who he met while being too drunk to tell floor from ceiling. Back to the pictures, Akaashi sees other photos with Kuroo, Yaku, Sarukui and many others he had flown to Vegas with. This owl man was not someone who Akaashi had known, he was in these pictures but not in his memories.

Noticing a new warmth grow behind him, the mans hand follows, slithering around Akaashi's side to grab his stomach and pull him closer while groaning from his pulsing headache. Akaashi can feel the mans matching white gold ring moving along his chest and stomach.

Akaashi decided to get dressed and then talk to the man that he had no clue as to who he was. He starts walking to the bathroom but is halted as his hips and knees start to shake and he falls down. His thighs become wet with premonition and Akaashi tries to make it to the bathroom in time but only fastens the speed of the liquid pouring out. 

"What _happened_ last night?!" Hooted Akaashi as he ran to the bathroom to deal with the dawning mess between his legs.

"Ufu fu fu~" the man began, "do you really want to know~?" He was so pompous, Akaashi disliked pompous people. They are always too excited and energetic, well, at least this pompous man was excited and energetic.

Akaashi took his wedding ring off and hopped into the shower to let the hot water cool him off and let the not so mysterious liquid egress from his cavity. He used as much soap to clean himself since he didn't know what had been put into his body that night.

Akaashi finishes the shower by washing the grime from his messy black hair after peeling the dirt from his skin. He feels substantially cleaner both spiritually and physically. The mirror shows Akaashi's hickeys, bite marks and the odd bruise, completing the ravaged look was the scratches along his neck and butt. He stepped into a fresh pair of slacks he had, thankfully, brought with him. Akaashi stretched each arm into his dark grey button up shirt and pops the buttons in their holes. He steps back in the bedroom and looks to the bed seeing his husband is not there but standing stark naked in front of the window, hand on hip. "Geh!" Akaashi unintentionally says. 

"Hey," Bokuto starts, slowly turning around to face Akaashi, "I've worked hard for this beautiful body! You should feel how nice it is inside of you~" Akaashi wasn't even listening to his husband anymore.

"So... Who are you? And why are we married?" Akaashi wanted to get this part over with as quickly as he could; he didn't like to waste time.

"Well, I am Bokuto Koutarou and you are Akaashi Keiji. Last night you wanted to get married so much and we were both so drunk that we did get married." Akaashi couldn't fathom his drunk side, "After getting tying the knot, you were all over meー kissing, hugging, cuddling and even nastier thingsー but it's not like I didn't like it. In fact, I loved it!" Akaashi got the feeling that Bokuto hasn't had this much fun for a while. 

"So we _did_ do it...?" Akaashi plainly asks. 

"Fuck, we did! You were the one having the most fun last night too. If I remember correctly, you also kissed everyone in our party because I bet you that you couldn't." Bokuto was excited to tell Akaashi all about their endeavors from last night. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Akaashi said reluctantly.

"Shoot." Bokuto replied.

"Was there a time that I didn't seem like myself? For example, when the atmosphere around me changed slightly." Akaashi didn't want to reveal too much about Akashi as he was dangerous both to others and himself. 

"Now that you mention it, there was something like that. Last night, when you were riding me, your eyes were erotic and your smile, _Mmmh... Your smile~_ " Bokuto did not want the divine thought to get him so turned on when he had just woken upー he tried to push the urge away. He almost began drooling as he examined the memory meticulously.

"Damn..." Akaashi muttered, trying to search for missing memories. As he thought about what Bokuto had just said, Akaashi's pale face distorts to a funny red color. He turns to look at Bokuto with his face scrunched in to an embarrassed scowl. Bokuto's unforgiving urge became something he needed to satisfy, soon. 

"Don't hate me..." Bokuto tells Akaashi as he gathers his body closer to his, "but I love you" Akaashi tells himself to not to fall in love but that seems very impossible at the moment, "I'm never letting you leave my side."

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to write smut rn.....


End file.
